The popularity of off-the-road motorcycles known by their colloquial name "dirt bikes" has been growing steadily over the years and the sound of such motorcycles is easily identifiable by its "revving" sound.
More recently, bicycle manufacturers have been designing their smaller bicycles to have many of the appearance characteristics of such motorcycles, namely heavy duty wheels, knobby tires, strutted highrise handle bars, handle grips, and a sturdy low frame. There is in fact already a hobby of racing such bicycles on the same terrain as would be used for off-street motorcycles. To enhance the realism of these special bicycles, it would be desirable to simulate the sounds created by the motorized version thereof without actually adding motors to the bikes which would destroy their usefulness as safe toys.
It would be desirable to have this simulation realistically parallel the changes in acceleration and deceleration of the bicycle during its ride on an uneven track as well as some of the other characteristics of internal combustion engines, including misfire and failure to start.
The present invention provides such a simulator which is capable of monitoring the acceleration and velocity characteristics of the bicycle and producing appropriate sounds in response thereto.